


One Day at a Time

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: The Doctor wonders if he's enough for Rose, but Rose is hearing none of it. For the 31 Days of Ficmas, prompt #4 - Ginger.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist my babies being cute, and the insecurities of a post-Journey's End world.

“Would you like it better if I was ginger?”

Rose stops, half leaned over the Christmas tree, a crystal snowflake ornament dangling from her finger, and her free hand gripping the bar at the top of the step ladder. She looks over her shoulder at the Doctor, face contorted in confusion.

“ _What?_ ”

He rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed that his mouth had disobeyed him and actually let out what his brain had been thinking. “Never mind.”

She sighs and slips the ornament onto the nearest branch before climbing down the ladder. He’s busied himself with a wad of tinsel, but he seems to be just picking at it with his fingers, sending long strings of it trailing to the floor.

“Hey,” she says softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She squeezes him a little, his hand coming up to hold hers. “You know I don’t think that, right? That I want someone else, or wish you _were_ someone else?”

He exhales, and their fingers splay and slide together. 

“I don’t.” Her voice is firm this time, and she hugs him again, her fingers crushingly tight around his.

The Doctor swallows hard and closes his eyes. “I know.”

Rose squeezes him again and turns her head, pressing her cheek against his back. Without his suit she can feel the muscles of his back move and the warmth of his body. The heat of his new human form was easy to get used to, especially in these moments, but it’s also just another reminder that things are different now for both of them.

She lets go and steps around him to see his face. “Do you?” 

He nods and the corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile. “Yeah.”

Her eyebrow arches and she pushes him playfully. “ _Really_ , Doctor?”

His smile widens and he lets himself be shoved backwards, comforted by her teasing as much as her words. “I don’t know. I’m quite stubborn, you know.”

She laughs and puts both hands on his chest, guiding him towards the sofa behind him. “Oh, I know.”

The Doctor flops down on the couch and licks his lips as Rose straddles him. “It might take some convincing.”

She smirks and brushes her lips over his, her hands coming up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. “Mmm. I can be _very_ persuasive.”

Rose bends to kiss him and he makes and little noise, his hands pulling her close. She knows he’s still uncertain, that _she’s_ still uncertain too, in some ways. But they’re here, and they’re figuring it out together, one day at a time.


End file.
